The Conversation
by TL22
Summary: Lindsay has a conversation with Jess about his relationship with Rory.


**A/N This story is a re-write of a story I posted a few years ago "Star Crossed" The premise of the story remains the same, but I changed a few things and the ending**

**The Conversation**

Lindsay still had a faint blush from her visit to Doose's market. The reason for her visit officially was to buy some shampoo, but the real purpose of her visit was to talk to her boyfriend Dean. They were even able to sneak in a few passionate kisses by the walk in cooler, away from the watchful eye of Taylor Doose. Even though Lindsay did not originally plan on stopping by Luke's; the thought of a cold glass of milk and a slice of Pecan pie sounded wonderful and Luke's had the best. Upon entering Luke's; the tall blonde quickly scanned the almost empty diner. She noticed the counter had no customers and the only business was three women sitting at a back table. Which meant her favorite table by the window was vacant. Since Lindsay was a little girl she enjoyed watching people and their various antics. As soon as she felt comfortable in her chair Lindsay turned and gazed out the window, but after a few moments her thoughts turned to her boyfriend. Lindsay was under no illusions in regards to her relationship with Dean. She knew that she was the rebound girl. Which in a way was sad as Lindsay liked Dean quite a bit; his gentle manner, his politeness and even his predictability. The fact that Dean still most likely had feelings for Rory bothered her, but with quiet determination, eventually she hoped to win his undivided affections.

Lindsay was a casual bystander for the whole Dean, Rory, and Jess triangle. While it was happening, her sympathies were for Dean. It was amazing at how blind the tall boy was to how Rory was playing him for a fool. Rory was making very sure that she had Jess's undivided attention before she broke up with Dean, but Dean had beaten her to the punch and broke up with her during the marathon dance; which turned the town even more against him. Lindsay was fairly good friends with Shane; the girl that Jess was dating while he was in pursuit of Rory and she remembered her frustrations with Shane. Trying to convince Shane that she was being used was impossible, and that she was nothing but a pawn, in the Rory Jess chess game. Shane always defended Jess and said that he was a misunderstood romantic, and she felt confident that Jess was truly her boyfriend without any reservations. The only person in their high school that was surprised when Jess dumped Shane was Shane herself. Jess dropped her like a hot potato the same night Dean broke up with Rory.

When Jess arrived in town Lindsay was initially intrigued and at one point entertained the thought that he might notice her. After watching his actions and his interaction with others; she realized that the little voice of caution in the back of her mind was correct. The only thing Jess really understood was someone being as nasty and sarcastic as he was.

A snarling voice shook her from her thoughts. "Why are you sitting here?"

Looking up, there was Jess in his entire pouting bad boy manner. His cocky insolent stance topped off with bad hair. The thing that really annoyed Lindsay was the way he talked out of the side of his mouth. On more than one occasion she wondered if someone had punched him in the mouth and that was the reason he talked like that. Pausing a moment before she spoke, Lindsay softly replied "I am waiting for some service. I take it your working today?"

"Yeah, yeah I am. Look Lindsay the whole counter is empty why don't you sit there so I don't have to walk across the diner to serve you?"

Mildly annoyed at Jess's almost rude manner she replied. "Jess I like to look out the window. Plus isn't it your job to serve me no matter where I choose to sit?"

"Jeeez Lindsay." Jess sneered. "You're getting just like that idiot you date. How did he get you to go out with him?"

Mildly stung by Jess calling her boyfriend an idiot she replied. "It takes one to know one. As for him going out with me; I asked him out."

Laughingly Jess replied "You're kidding Lindsay why would you do that? You could do much better."

Curious Lindsay asked. "Why do you say that Jess"

"I see boys looking at you and you're not stupid." Shifting his feet nervously he looked down at Lindsay and waited for her reply.

"But not you Jess"

Jess puffed up like a peacock "You're right Lindsay not me; I got the girl I want."

"And Jess you called Dean an idiot? I think you may want to look in a mirror."

"I don't see how you can say that. I got the girl; Dean didn't."

"You think so Jess? I am not so sure. I think Rory still has a lot of strong feelings for her ex-boyfriend"

"No she doesn't. She loves me."

"You're not very observant Jess. Maybe you should pay more attention to her. Watch the way she looks at him when he is around. Watch the way she glares at me when I am with him. It's like daggers in my back.

Jess countered "So you're an idiot also. If Dean still likes Rory, what are you doing with him?"

"True, but I realize it. Jess this conversation is getting boring. Please being me a slice of pecan pie and a glass of milk."

Jess turned away and Lindsay heard him mutter bitch. Typical Jess behavior she thought. Give him a hard time and he called you a name. She wondered why a guy who thought he was so smart and actually had some smarts always resorted to name calling every time someone disagreed with him.

A couple of minutes later Jess returned with the pie and two glasses of milk. "I didn't want two glasses Jess."

"It's for me." And Jess slid into the seat opposite Lindsay.

Staring at Jess for a minute Lindsay sharply spoke. "I didn't invite you to sit down."

Jess shrugged. "Well I'm here."

Shaking her head Lindsay turned her attention to the pecan pie and blotted Jess out of her mind. Jess was put off by her silence and blurted out. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

Glancing up at Jess Lindsay replied. "You're the one who invited himself to my table. I thought you would also bring the conversation."

Jess looked at her intently. He hated it when someone spoke to him like Lindsay just did. His eyes took in Lindsay. He never really paid that much attention to her in the past, but the longer he gazed at her the more he realized that Lindsay was truly an attractive girl; flawless skin, wide set innocent brown eyes that had an aura of mystery and seduction that just sucked you into their depths. And it didn't hurt that she was tall and slender with curves that gave hint to the woman she would become. Jess continued to stare.

Taking a bite of her sandwich, Lindsay chewed slowly before she looked up and spoke. "So Jess why you are sitting here. I hope it is for more than staring at me."

Jess quickly snapped out of his trance and looked at Lindsay. "You still did not tell me why you're going out with Dean. I am trying to figure out why you do it."

Lindsay sat her sandwich down and took a sip of milk before she replied. "That really isn't any of your business, but I will tell you anyway. Dean is a decent guy. He treats me with respect. You know how hard that is to find in a boy my age? As for, example, you; you're an ass."

Jess half stood out of his seat and sat before he spoke. "What the hell is the matter with you Lindsay? Why are you calling me an ass? I just wanted to ask you a couple of questions. Are you also telling me I don't treat a girl right?"

Measuring her words carefully Lindsay replied. "Not treating a girl right probably is not the best phase to explain your situation. In your case you don't know how to treat Rory."

Forcefully Jess replied. "That's a load of crap; I don't understand how you can say that."

"It's simple; Jess almost from the day you arrived in Stars Hollow you went after Rory. Why? There are plenty of nice good looking girls around who don't have boyfriends. You didn't have a clue about her, but you tried everything in your power to get her to the point of stalking. So now that you have her; you don't know what to do with her."

Angrily Jess replied. "You're crazy Lindsay you don't know what you're talking about. She is beautiful so I wanted her to be my girlfriend. I can relate to her."

"What about me Jess? What do I look like?"

"I already told you Lindsay? Fishing for a compliment?"

"No, I know I'm attractive enough to book the occasional modeling job. So Jess some people do consider me attractive. Now the question remains; why didn't you ask out one of the girls who was not Rory?

Yeah, I noticed you Lindsay, but it was Rory who I wanted." Jess smiled at the blonde condescendingly.

Ignoring Jess's smirk Lindsay softly replied. "So you thought a girl who was taken and you really knew nothing about should be your girlfriend?"

"Yes how many times do I have to tell you that? Jeez hanging out with Dean is making you thick headed."

Lindsay shook her head. She was not surprised at Jess's insulting replies. "No Jess that is not why you went after her. I'll tell you why if you want to hear the truth."

Laughingly Jess replied. "So now you think you're a friggin mind reader?"

"Suit yourself Jess. How much? I'll pay at the register." Lindsay then stood up and waited for Jess to rise.

Surprised by Lindsay's sudden termination of the conversation Jess quickly spoke. "Wait Lindsay; go ahead tell me what you were thinking."

Lindsay paused before she spoke. She was debating with herself if the conversation was even worth continuing. Finally Lindsay spoke and her reply was terse. "It was envy Jess."

"I am not envious of anyone."

"Whatever. Jess you arrived in town you admire your uncle Luke and want to be like him even though you won't admit it. What did he have? He has a woman Like Lorelai in his life. I am not sure what their relationship is, but it is intense."

"Yeah, so what, who my uncle fools around with is not my concern. So that really has no bearing on this conversation."

Lindsay gave Jess a condescending smile. "You just don't get it or refuse to acknowledge it. Your uncles girlfriend has a daughter that is like her, and I mean more than the deep blue eyes.-

Impatiently Jess interjected. "Come on Lindsay get to the point."

Ignoring the rude interruption Lindsay continued "You want to be just like your uncle and you thought that Rory would be your Lorelai. So her having a boyfriend did not mean a thing to you. I think you felt entitled to have her. As if it was your right. Plus it did not hurt that her boyfriend was Dean, who you were jealous of anyway. You figured by taking her you would knock Dean down a notch."

"Go on Lindsay tell me more he said sneeringly."

Be honest with yourself Jess. How many awkward silences do you and her have? How many times when a Friday or Saturday comes along you don't have a clue as to where to take her on a date or what she likes. Why do I see her alone on a lot of Saturday nights?"

Defensively Jess replied "I'm working."

Lindsay could thing of many think of many places she wished she was, like being kissed by her boyfriend rather than debate the troll before her. You're clueless Jess; that is just an excuse to avoid her. You don't have to work every Saturday. You're afraid to go anywhere with her. In your heart you feel you're going to embarrass yourself in a social situation, there is more to a date than conversing about books and some obscure singers. That is the only thing you know about her. There are so many things about Rory you don't have a clue about. That is why you actually avoid her till you can get her in a one on one situation. You don't know her and you don't understand her

"Okay Lindsay let me see if I have this right. Rory still has feelings for Dean and the reason I went after her was because my uncle has a relationship with Lorelai."

Sarcastically Lindsay relied. "You're not as dumb as you look. You have the right answer. Look Jess you wanted to emulate the close bond Luke and Lorelai have. You thought, Rory, because she superficially resembles Lorelai and has the same manner of speaking was your answer. She isn't.

Jess rubbed his hands together. He suspected Lindsay was full of crap. "Go on." He said with derision in his voice.

Sure Jess. "She likes you. You represented something different and exciting to her. She was intrigued by you."

"So Lindsay I don't understand how you fit into all this." Jess became thoughtful. "If Dean and Rory are still as you say in love. What are we doing? Are you suggesting we get together Lindsay?"

Lindsay laughed. "I don't think or know if it is love, but they have unfinished business. So Jess, hell will freeze over before I would even think about being with you. Trust me you and I will never happen, but I will tell you this, a while back, when you first came to Stars Hollow, I thought about what it would be like dating you. That is before you used Shane and humiliated her. I actually was kind of was interested in you for a brief period of time. Thank God you didn't ask, and your chance has passed. I got to see what a miserable self-centered person you are, and besides, I am not Lorelai. I can't play the part of your uncle's girlfriend in the one act play you call your life.

"Alright Lindsay if you're so smart what is going to happen with me and Rory?"

Lindsay took her time and collected her thoughts before she responded to Jess. "Jess I really hope you have a long relationship with Rory, but I don't think you will."

Mad and intrigued Jess spat out. "Why do you say that Lindsay?"

"Because when Rory realizes what she gave up to go with you, you're going to be cast aside and I'm sure she will come looking for Dean."

"Yeah okay Lindsay whatever you say." Before he could hand Lindsay her change he heard the door open and Rory walked in. "Well, well Lindsay here is Rory. I guess she still likes me today." Jess purposely dropped the change into Lindsay hand so it would spill onto the floor.

Lindsay glared at him then gracefully kneeled down and retrieved her change. "You're an ass Jess."

Jess laughed and looked up at his girlfriend. He was surprised instead of looking at him Rory was staring at Lindsay with hate in her eyes. Jess spoke sharply "Rory."

Before Rory replied her eyes followed Lindsay as she left the diner. She turned and sat. "Hi Jess"

"Hi yourself why were you staring at Lindsay?"

Rory shrugged. "I just don't like her. She is so wrong for Dean. I bet Dean will never go to college if he stays with her." Rory smiled at her boyfriend. "How about some coffee?"

Jess stared at Rory for a minute and wondered why she cared if Lindsay was good or bad for Dean. Feeling of disenchantment started clawing at his mind. Rory did everything Lindsay said she would. Jess now had serious feelings of doubt about his relationship. Even though he didn't want to admit it to himself, he knew Lindsay was right. "What did you say Rory?"

Rory looked at Jess with a quizzical expression on her face. "What's the matter Jess? Did you hear me? I asked you for a cup of coffee."

Jess closed his eyes and an image of Lindsay appeared. He admitted to himself that she got into his mind, and he knew that his time with Rory could be drawing to an end. Yeah, yeah I heard you Rory."

Jess filled an oversized coffee cup and placed it before Rory and looked into her eyes. She wasn't looking back at him. He could tell that her mind was somewhere else. Jess had a sinking feeling that he knew exactly where her mind was.

**THE END**

I Jess 


End file.
